Saving Two: Broken Heart
by Birdie's Trinidad
Summary: Hermione watches as Professor Snape gives Harry the memories as he slowly dies. He is fading and her soul is aching. She must save him... because it is the only way to stop her breaking heart. Author's Note: The inspiration for this story came from listening to Evanescence's song My Heart is Broken. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Nor am I a professional writer.
1. Chapter 1

As I watch him laying upon the floor, I feel something within me break. I freeze as crimson blood oozes from his wound as the life is forcibly removed from his body. Such a shame, he didn't deserve this life. He deserved happiness, a chance to be free from his masters. My heart is breaking as I see this Dark Angel fall from grace, his wings have abandoned him like everything else in his life. I want to help, I search my mind for anything I know that may be of use. Through the haze of panic, I am useless and it is quickly becoming too late. He tells Harry to take those memories, they must be important, for he wasted no time giving them away. I can see the pain in his eyes as he tries to hold on but we all know it is in vain… pointless like this entire war. The venom is too fast, potent and unique. I have many antidotes for snake bites on me but it wouldn't work. I take a second to think back to Mr. Weasley's encounter with the snake.

He can't die. I have known him the entire time I have been within the walls of Hogwarts and I have always trusted him. He may have killed Dumbledore but I have always felt there was more to the story; I am never wrong. I can't see me living the rest of my life knowing that he isn't alive anymore, hiding off in some shadow watching us for trouble. Harry and Ron are walking towards the door but I don't move to follow. I can't breathe much less run back to the fighting outside. I stare intently at his face as if I've been placed in a trance. I hear them calling to me but if sounds as if we are within a wind tunnel, nothing they say makes sense and is so far away. I tell them to leave me behind, that I will catch up. They don't want to leave me but they know, just as well as I do, there isn't enough time to argue about it. They tell me to be careful and to hurry before they disappear down the hall of the Shrieking Shack.

I walk slowly towards Professor Snape and kneel beside him. His life force begins to stain my jeans but I can't find the energy to be bothered. I grab my wand and force myself to focus on the only him. I stitch his neck wound together as best I can, he will really need to see a professional healer. I think of a way to give this man a proper burial when I notice a slight movement beneath my hand. I stare at him as if he is a complex potion, searching for minute reactions before it is too late. His eyelashes flutter. I quickly grab his hand and feel for a pulse; it is there, weak, but there.

I grab for my bag and summons every healing potion I possess. I force them down his abused throat knowing this must be hurting him. I still don't know how to stop the venom though. After a moment of thought, a brilliant idea hits me and I begin ripping at his clothing. Didn't they say he had created the antidote for Mr. Weasley that year? If he did, wouldn't this brilliant man carry it with him at all times?

Finally I fish out a small leather case from his inside coat pocket. There are many tiny vials for almost everything you can think of, but none of them are labeled as an anti-venom. I start giving him the ones I know he needs while I stare the others. Three little vials seem to mock my existence. Unlabeled and a color I don't recognize, they sit and await my choice. I look at Professor Snape and for the first time since we've been alone I speak to him. Despite my fear of somebody finding us, I put my lips close to his ear and whisper as low as I can, "Professor? Which one is the antidote for the snake bite?" I wait on baited breath even though I realize I may never get an answer. Even with the Blood Replenishing Potion, he has lost so much blood.

To be Continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to update the story I have had a lot of things happening in my life. I've been sitting on this next chapter for a few days and I'm going to try and get it out before I forget it all.

*FLASHBACK*

As we await the next step of our sorting, I'm nervous. I'm babbling all the information I've learned about the school, though I know they are not listening. I've already decided I'm going to like Professor McGonagall, her strictness is something I am very used to. As we march into the Great Hall, I continue my babbling trying to calm myself down. As McGonagall starts calling names, I turn my attention to the high table before me. The teachers all look so regal and important… almost as if they are royalty.

Starting at the right end of the table, I look at each teacher closely trying to guess what subject is theirs. They all sit impossibly still and they give nothing of their personalities away. One by one I stare making my way across the table until I come across him. As if feeling my eyes on him, he snaps his gaze towards me and stares me down. The professor next to him is still talking but he and I are in a staring contest.

As I look into his eyes, I feel myself begin to calm. How can eye be so dark? How can eyes be so deep, empty, yet expressive at the same time? They are hard as ice but I can still see something just beneath the iciness. It's almost like the mist that surrounds dry ice, blocking the ice itself but you know it's there if you just look hard enough. I can also tell, like dry ice, getting near him without protection will end in very bad burns.

I hear my name called and I jump. Telling myself to relax I walk to the stool and feel that hat cover my head. I chance a glance over my shoulder and notice he is still watching me, and again, I become calm. The voice within my head keeps going back and forth between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, but I'm not paying attention anymore. Something in those dark eyes has made me pause.

I vaguely hear the hat shout Gryffindor and the something in his eyes vanished and became even colder than before. I walk over to my table and sit ignoring everybody else around me. He seems to refuse to look in my direction again even though he knows I'm looking. I can't help but feel that I have lost something.

*End of Flashback*

Hermione rests her forehead against his temple as she prayed for an answer. Briefly noting the smell of herbs that seemed to cling to his hair. The sands of time trickle away as she wonders how long she has been separated from her friends. Knowing the people she cares for are out there fighting and dying while she sits here trying to save a single life. I know I have to though, I'll never be able to forgive himself if I don't try. No matter how mean to me he was, I remember that first meeting and I know it means something. "Gold" a whisper so low, I wonder if it really happened.


End file.
